Invincible Vol 1 44
She asks Mark if he had feeling for her before he was told by the future Eve. Mark isn’t sure and a saddened Eve leaves. William heads back into the room and asks what going on, citing that Eve was crying on her way down. Mark begins his homework while William eats a cheeseburger. Meanwhile at the Grayson Household, Debbie looks for her keys to leave the house. Oliver finds them and gives them to her. She asks April Howsam to watch over Oliver while she’s gone. At Upstate University, Mark is told by his instructor that he has missed too many classes and that he is no longer part of the class. Mark sees his mother after class and has lunch with her. She reveals that she found someone else and that his name is Paul, a fellow realtor. Mark says that he’s happy for her. They are interrupted by a Viltrumite Woman, asking that Mark go with her immediately. She reveals that she knows Mark’s secret and public identity and threatens to kill his mother if he doesn’t go with her. Mark tells her to meet with him and changes into costume. The Viltrumite apologizes to him for threatening his mother and she asks if he’s readied Earth for Viltrumite take over with him saying no. He readies to fight, but she doesn’t want to fight, citing that she could easily beat him. She attempts to convince Mark that the Viltrumites are not a race of warmongers. She goes on to say that they struggle with their anger, much like Mark did when he killed Angstrom Levy. She goes on to say that they will offer their technology and take their share of Earth’s resources. She say they could rid Earth of disease and war. Mark argues that they would be slaves that are fed while the planet is rid of its resources. Mark asks what will happen when they leave, with her revealing that Earth will be destroyed. Cecil interrupts and asks Mark to take care of a job for him. The woman offers her help in order to convince Mark that she’s compassionate. The duo heads into the monster. The Viltrumite easily passes over Mark, exhibiting her superior flight and speed. She easily kills the monster while Mark evacuates the passengers on the cruise ship. He then asks for her help in moving the ship. The duo accomplish it with Mark showing exhaustion from lifting an object that heavy and her not showing any sign of exhaustion. She then asks Mark he’s ready to come to Viltrumite side, with Mark refuses. She apologizes and attacks him. | Editor1_1 = | Writer1_1 = Robert Kirkman | Penciler1_1 = Ryan Ottley | Inker1_1 = Ryan Ottley | Colourist1_1 = Bill Crabtree | Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * Villains: * Other Characters: * * Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: * Cruise Ship | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} References